


Stolen Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it was too bothersome to put up with his bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Out of all the words Yuuki could recite to describe Kaname –  _abusive, angry, violent_  – ‘dishonest’ had to be one that stood out the most. He wasn’t observant, no. It’s just that Kaname was  _so damn easy to read._ Stolen glances in hallways, lingered gazes during lunch, hands that reached out to touch but faltered at the end – it didn’t take much to conclude that,  _yes_ , Kaname probably  _does_  have some weird obsession over him.

“Do you have a death wish?”

Again, his words were just a front. His eyes locked in an icy glare, but Yuuki knew better. That look was a standard for him. It was a jarring contrast. From the red that dusted his cheeks, to the thundering heartbeat he could feel against his chest. Kaname was cold, rigid – but at the same time, warm and welcoming in his arms.

Really, it was too bothersome to put up with his bullshit.

Yuuki leaned down, softly, placing his lips on Kaname’s. Every protest against him died down, left breathless and loss for words. Why Kaname couldn’t be this compliant all the time was beyond him. It was amusing, though, how  _obliging_  Kaname is, despite being knee-deep in denial.

Satisfied, and maybe even a little full of himself, Yuuki pulled back. A rare smile tugged at his lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
